Video systems are often used in security, surveillance, and monitoring applications. In these applications, video is often used to count and identify people entering and exiting an area, such as a store. This information may be used to determine the number and amount of time people are in the area, among other statistics and information. These variables may be skewed by the associates employed or working in the area, instead of patrons or others.